TWDG the story of Brandon Elvidge
by Brandon547
Summary: Follow Brandon Elvidge through season 2 where he meets Clementine and knows what falling in love is all about. Send in 6 ocs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to a new Walking Dead game story involving my oc Brandon Elvidge i`ll do his profile down below. I`ll be following season 2 but might keep some certain characters alive and add some characters in.

I`m Taking 6 ocs so if you have one please send them in but here`s my character.

Name:Brandon Elvidge

Age:11

Love interest: Clementine.

Personality: He will protect his friends with his life and won`t hesitate to kill walkers and stick up for himself.

Weapons: a Beretta pistol, a small machete similar to Lukes.

Skin tone: Caucasian.

Description of him: He wears a blue shirt which is from a film called the boondock saints. He wears simple jeans and he has brown nike trainers. He has blue eyes and his hair is usually short and cut off at the sides. He has a wristband on his left arm.

Family: Mother-Deceased, Father-Deceased, he was an only child.

Background: He grew up in South Carolina with his parents and he lived a very ordinary life. Until he turned 9 when the apocalypse happened and his parents were killed on the first day. He was found by Luke,Nick, Pete and Nicks mother after 2 months of the apocalypse and he has stayed with them since.

To be an oc in this story please fill in this.

Name:

Age:

Love interest (If you have one):

Personality:

Weapons (Max of 3):

Skin tone:

Description of your character (Clothes,what they look like):

Family:

Background:

A/N It`s basically the same but with some very important things to add. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello and welcome to the second chapter of my TWDG story following Brandon Elvidge. Today i will post the ocs that i`ve recieved and will tell you when they will first appear in this story.

First just know these ocs may die and none are safe what so ever.

Name tiffany.  
Age 10 No love Personal she act like Kenny, swears stubborn but truly care about her friends Weapon hidden knife in boot, pistol , axe Skin tone white Clothes wears the rainbow jacket, black pants, green eyes, brown hair, Kenny's hat if Clem kills him Family dead, Kenny is her father figure she look up to him like Clem look up to Lee. Will always stand by him. Kenny treat her like daughter like how Kenny treat Clem in season 2 Background, her family was killed by bandit Kenny show up just in time to save her. Kenny met her when he was separate form the group.

Tiffany will first appear in episode 2 because that`s when Kenny appears.

Name: Ethan

Age: 11

Love interest: can pair with whoever

Personality: nice helps out friends won't hesitate to make a joke stands up for self

Weapons: glock 19 Swiss Army knife hunting rifle

Skin tone white, pale

Description: blue jeans sweatshirt with hoodie tennis shoes

Family dad (alive) mom (dead) older sister (dead) grandfather (dead)

Background: lived a normal life than the outbreak started all of his family except for his dad caught the virus and died on day one.

Ethan will appear with his Dad in episode 1.

Name: Trace Ridgeway (male)  
Age:15 Love interest: Kara Walton Personality: cold-hearted at first, but actually a very kind caring person after you get to know him. Snarky, will do anything to protect the people he cares about, Determined, Loyal, smart.  
Weapons: Metal baseball bat, sniper rifle, brass knuckle switchblade.  
Skin Tone: a suntanned white.  
Description: he wears a black leather jacket with an ice blue shirt underneath, and baggy blue jeans. His eye color is a striking green, and his hair color is a sandy blonde.  
Family: Mother: dead, Father: dead, 5 year old brother, Benny: dead(highly devastation for Trace)  
Background: Trace was 13 years old when the apocalypse happened, his family died within the first few months, he tried to protect his brother, but he failed when his brother was eaten by walkers. Kara found him a few days after his brothers death, almost dead himself, and the two have fought back to back as best friends ever since.

Trace will first appear in episode 3 with his girlfriend when the groups at Howes.

Name: Kara Walton Age:15 Love Interest: Trace Ridgeway Personality: Protective, caring, understanding,kind, will bust heads and ass if she has to, will do anything to protect those she cares for, loyal,optimist.  
Weapons: pick axe, desert eagle handgun, sheathed knife on her belt.  
Skin tone: White Description: she has grayish brown hair, ice blue eyes, and wears a brown leather jacket with a shirt the color of her eyes under it. She wears regular jeans. Tennis shoes, same as Trace.  
Family: Mother and Father both dead.  
Background: She was 13 when the apocalypse started, her parents both lasted a year until bandits ransacked their campsite and murdered both of them. She had to fend for herself and joined a group that was quickly destroyed by walkers. A short time after that, she found Trace and helped him out of a dark time. The two fought back to back as best friends from then on.

Kara will first appear in episode 3 with her boyfriend when the groups at Howes.

Name Sky. Age 15 Personality will hurt anyone who hurts the people she loves she loves making people laugh and to tease but is a very strong person she will kill walkers Weapons gun knife and hachet Skin tone olive mid brown skin tone Description sky has dark brown hair that's wavy she always has her hair in a braid she wers navy blue hoodie with black jeans and boots Family has a older brother named Mason was born in Alabama Background her father was killed when she was4 her morther remarried when she 13 her stepfather abuse d her brother and mother Love interest Cole (I will be creating him ) Cole is masons best friend I hope you love sky.

Sky will first appear in either episode 2 or 3.

Name Cole Age16 Love interest sky (I made her)  
Personality carrying guy he trustworthy will kill walker s if needed to Weapons crowbar pistol axe Skin tone fair

Description he has blonde hair grayish blu eyes he wears long sleeve shirt that's gray and some blue jeans Family only child has adopted Back ground he was born in Florida but moved tov Alabama Excrtra information Mason is dead doesn't know to tell sky I hope you love Cole and Sky.

Cole will first appear in either episode 2 or 3.

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter and meeting the characters. Now 1 request can the guest who made Ethan please make his dad as well. I know i said i was taking 6 ocs but Ethan`s dads still alive so i need to know what he looks like. Until next time though goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello and welcome to the 3rd chapter of my TWDG story. In this chapter it will involve the introduction of some characters.

Brandon`s POV

"I kill lurkers easily so why can`t i go?" I whine to Luke aka my father figure in the apocalypse.

"Because we don`t know where Carver is and we don`t know how many walkers are out there." Luke says calmly but still. "Listen me and Pete just want you to be safe we`ll be back soon." He says grabbing his machete and leaving the cabin with Pete.

I sit down on the couch by myself and think to myself he just wants me to be safe and protected i suppose i could stay here and do nothing for an hour.

You may be asking why are you so upset? Well we lost someone 3 weeks ago and that was Nicks mom it could easily happen to them. But they won`t listen besides we need supplies for the winter.

Let me tell you who lives in the cabin we have Rebecca and Alvin, Carlos and Sarah, Ethan and his dad who joined when we escaped Carver and me Nick,Luke and Pete its probably going to stay that way for a while. Little did i know i was wrong.

Lukes POV

"That boy has one hell of a temper" I groan in annoyance to Pete. He chuckles.

"What`d you expect we lost someone recently and we still aren`t free from Carver." Pete says i guess he`s right. You know for someone who lost his sister he`s the moral of this group.

"Do ya think Carlos is going to teach Sarah to shoot soon"? I ask changing the conversation.

"It`s his choice". Pete says and is about to continue when a scream is heard in the distance.

"Shit you here that"? I ask he nods and we run through the woods in that direction. When we get there we see a girl being attacked by lurkers.

I chop of the head of the walker on top of her and Pete shoots 1 behind me and then shoots 2 more with his crossbow. "I`m out grab her and lets go"! Pete commands.

I pick her up "we gotta go kid." I say to her and start running. We run until we escape the forest.

"I think, i think we lost them"Pete says catching his breath i look behind us.

"Yeah that was a close one" I say then start walking and stare at this girl when she wakes up. Something tells me she`s going to be important.

Brandons POV

The cabins been really loud with people talking about random things and our defences. Nick wants to get bars on the window and Carlos doesn`t think we need them. "Shush" I say making them shut up.

"Thank you now we don`t need bars and we have enough weapons. End of convo". I say and then Luke walks in.

"Guys we have a visitor." He announces.

"What? did you think to ask them where they came from?" Rebecca asks but before Luke can answer she walks outside followed by Nick,Alvin and Ethan.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Its a girl your age with a bite mark on her arm." He says.

"You brought her back here where she could kill us?" I ask with a glare.

"Yeah she said it was a dog." Luke says i sigh and walk outside whilst Luke goes to get Carlos and Sarah.

When i get there Rebecca asks the vital question. "Did anyone think to ask where she came from? for all we know she could be working with Carver."Rebecca asks almost shouting.

"She said that she and her friend were attacked and she was bitten by a dog." Pete says trying to control everything.

"Dog bite my ass" Me and Ethan say together.

"I agree a dog bite or a walker bite she could die from either."Rebecca says agreeing with me and Ethan. Nick pulls out his rifle at that point.

"She`s gotta be put down" Nick says.

"Nick"Pete warns.

"No you know how its gotta be if you`re bit you get put down end of story." Nick says and at that moment i notice that the girl is up.

"Yeah and Carver could be close by we don`t know if she`s working with him." I say speaking out.

"i`m not working for anyone" A voice speaks out.

BANG.

A/N I`m going to leave it there obviously Clem doesn`t get shot but you know cliffhanger. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Welcome to the 4th chapter of TWDG story where we will meet Eddie and hopefully Clem gets to stay with the group.

"Woah what the fuck Clementine you ok"? luke asks running outside with Carlos and Eddie behind him carrying a hunting rifle. Nick`s gun just narrowly missed the girl.

"Keep your finger of the trigger boy". Pete commands grabbing the gun. Ok that just happened i actually want to kill Nick for that.

"You idiot". I say glaring at Nick.

"Every walker for 5 miles heard that shot"! Rebecca shouts.

"Calm down Rebecca" Luke and Alvin say.

"You`re the 1 telling me to fucking shoot her." Nick says towards Rebecca.

Everyone starts arguing and i`m tempted to shoot a gun in the air to shut them up. "Yo quiet" I say incase walkers come.

"Everyone calm down for a minute." Alvin says. That made it worse.

"i`m not working for anyone i just need some help for my arm." The girl Clementine says ha that ain`t happening.

"Why should we help you? you could be working for Carver?" Ethan asks.

"It was a dog please you have to believe me." clem says pleading with us.

"We got a doctor right here ok he`ll have a look." Luke says. "Now why are you acting like that scaring her"?Luke asks.

"We`re all scared `t act like we`re the ones being irrational cause we don`t believe her bullshit story."Rebecca exclaims at Luke.

"No way she survived out here alone. Why are we even arguing about this?" Nick asks barging into the conversation.

"You don`t know that Brandon did" Eddie says making me remember the first 2 months.

I look to Carlos and nod and he walks forward "Let me take a look." He commands asking for her arm.

"It`s ok Carlos is a doctor." Luke says. God i hope it wasn`t a walker. Clem unrolls her sleeve and a big nasty bite mark is there.

"Damn that must have hurt" Alvin says.

"Whatever it was it got you good". Carlos says examining her arm.

"This isn`t how we do things man when you`re bit you get put down. End of story.I`m not going through this again." Nick says as Luke turns to face him and Pete and Rebecca join in a circle.

"No one`s suggesting that." Luke says.

"Wait how about what happened the last time someone was bit it killed Nicks mom and then almost killed me." I speak up saying my opinion on the matter.

"Well that was different" Luke says turning towards me. How was that different.

"We could take her arm off"? Pete suggests getting involved. What?

Everyone including Clementine gasps. "I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that." Pete finishes.

"Really that`d make it worse" Ethan says.

"You`ll be making it worse on the poor girl" Eddie finishes. Rebecca nods and Alvin tries to stay out the conversation.

"Its crazy no ones gonna volunteer to do that"Alvin says in shock. I nod agreeing with him.

"I would if it means saving her life." Pete says.

"What why would you do that"? Rebecca asks. "You`ll make the pain and the chance of infection higher." I finish.

"How would we know it worked?" Nick asks and Ethan and Eddie agree with him.

"Just let Carlos have a look at her". Luke says taking control of the conversation.

The door opens and i turn to look its Sarah "Who`s she?" Sarah asks getting her fathers attention.

"Sarah what`d i say? stay inside"! Carlos commands.

"I don`t mean to be any trouble i just want to stop the bleeding and then i`ll go. You`ll never see me again i promise." Clementine says speaking up as everyone goes silent.

"Where would you go?" Carlos asks.

"To find my friend Christa" She says. Shes probably dead i think to myself.

"Forget it" Eddie says in annoyance.

"You won`t get 5 feet out there." Nick explains.

We all stare at each other again. "Look i may be in the minority here but my gut tells me she`s telling the truth." Luke says. Maybe he`s right.

"Yeah maybe it`s just a dog bite" I say "Yeah i think so to." Ethan says in agreement.

Carlos gets up and comes to us i ask the dreaded question "Is it like she says was it a dog?" I ask.

"Was it a lurker what do you think"? Alvin asks.

"Hmm could be a bite like that could be anything. Only one way to find out." Carlos says.

"How"? Pete asks. We obviously wait.

"We wait". Carlos says speaking my thoughts.

"What?"Rebecca and Eddie ask in unison.

"By tomorrow morning if the fevers set in we`ll know if she`s gonna turn. In the meantime we`ll lock her in the shed."Carlos says ok why the fuck would we do that.

"What about my arm it needs to get cleaned and stitched and bandaged" Clem asks in fright coming towards us.

"The girls in bad shape Carlos". Luke says.

"We don`t want to cause her death by locking her in a shed with an untreated wound." I say getting a nod from Luke.

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin we could probably get by with-"Alvin starts. At this time Ethan and Eddie have walked inside not wanting to here anymore.

"Alvin Please." Rebecca says scoffing.

"But yeah we can`t do anything sorry." Alvin apologises.

"We can`t waste supplies on a lurker bite not like last time." I say not allowing the same thing to happen again.

"i`m not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If you`re telling the truth i`ll stitch it up in the morning."Carlos says and that`s final you can tell because he stands up.

"But" She says.

"It`s the best you`re gonna get." I tell her as nicely as i can.

"i`m sorry but Brandons right it`s the best you`re gonna get." Luke says and Nick gets his gun back from Pete.

"Finger of the trigger son" Pete says handing the gun over.

"I ain`t your son" Nick exclaims.

"Don`t be like that Nick." I say.

"Its all right boys got his moms temper." Pete says with a glare towards Nick.

"Come on" Nick commands to Clementine and she reluctantly follows. Me and Luke follow behind.

"This is just a waste of time. You`ll see. And when she turns i`m not gonna be the one cleaning up the mess." Rebecca says God shut up Rebecca. I think in my head.

Me and Nick open the shed and Luke and Clementine talk about finding the dog.

Nick makes sure the sheds locked up "Why we doing this it`s so dumb."Nick says.

"It`s safer this way." Luke explains.

"Yeah but safer for who"? He asks. I shake my head at their bickering and head inside. Something tells me this girl is gonna do something tonight.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and meeting Eddie and Clementine getting put in the shed. Don`t worry i`ll make my Brandon/Clem shipping start next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello and welcome to the third chapter of my Twdg story following Brandon Elvidge.

"House meeting in 5 minutes" Carlos says authoritavely poking his head into mine and Ethans room.

"Ok Carlos be there in a sec". I say and he leaves the room.

"What do you think about the girl in the shed?" Ethan asks me. I don`t know about her.

"I don`t know Ethan,she could be dangerous or she could be friendly. We haven`t seen her before she might kill us." I say not even wanting to think about a girl our age murdering us.

"I know man somethings telling me she`s alright but we all know what happened the last time someone got bit." Ethan says.

"I`d rather not talk about it. Lets go downstairs." I say avoiding the conversation and heading downstairs into the kitchen.

I sit on a chair whilst everyone else stands. Carlos clears his throat "We all know why we`re here. Luke and Pete picked up a girl with a bite on her arm and shes locked in the shed. We`re here to discuss what we should do with her." Carlos announces.

"Well you know where i and Rebecca stand on the decision. Theres no way she survived on her own and who gets bit by a dog in this world?" Nick says and asks. Rebecca nods.

"Its obvious that girl is either working with Bill or shes bitten by a walker." Rebecca says not wanting to be in this meeting.

"Well me and Pete think she should be aloud to stay and that maybe just maybe it was a dog."Luke says making his point. I shake my head. I don`t know about that Luke. I think.

"Whos stupid enough to get bit by a dog?" I ask.

"Some people can get bitten by dogs especially wild ones." Pete says to me. Ok then if you say so.

"Well the question we`re all missing is simple. Is she dangerous?" Eddie asks.

"Yes!" Nick and Rebecca shout.

"No!" Luke,Pete and Alvin say. Leaving just us three to say our views.

"I don`t know like Brandon said to me she could be dangerous or she could be friendly we don`t know her."Ethan says.

"Well i think most people have made up their decision. If shes still alive in the morning we`ll fix her arm up and ask her what she wants to do." Carlos says.

"This is bullshit." Rebecca says and walks out.

"Bec come back" Alvin says.

"No Alvin you`re supposed to be on my side but you think believing a girl whos bitten is a good thing. There is no way she`s not bitten by a walker." Rebecca says and storms out the room and leaves the room leaving everyone to sigh.

"Well i`m done for the night i`m going to bed." Eddie says and walks upstairs to his room. I walk into the living room and sit on the sofa and Luke follows me.

"Whats gotten into you Brandon? Not trusting people anymore and you`re always cold." He says in concern.

"I don`t know Luke maybe the fact that we`re being chased by a mad man or the fact that we`re stuck in a cabin or we`re keeping prisoners now." I say voicing my concern.

When hes about to speak we hear a loud noise coming from the shed. "The hells that?" I ask taking of running with Luke he shrugs. Everyone but Eddie followed us.

Me and Luke open the shed and Clementine is finishing of a walker with a hammer. "How the hell did a walker get in? It was safe." Alvin asks confused.

"Clementine you OK?" Luke asks.

"Little girls tough as nails." Pete says as Clem turns around with a glare.

"I`m still not bitten! I never was and you left me out here to die." Clem says glaring Rebecaa glares straight back.

"You patch yourself up?" I ask noticing her arm but there were no medical supplies in here. They`re in Sarahs room.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Nick asks.

"Did she steal from us?" Rebecca asks angrily.

"Yes i stole from you but it would have got infected without supplies." Clementine says. Damn she really is tough.

"Knew we couldn`t trust her." Rebecca mumbles.

"What would you have done?" Pete asks. Rebecca just storms off inside followed by Alvin.

"Bring her inside."Carlos orders. I hope this turns out ok.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be the one before the end of episode 1. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	6. Chapter 6 My oc characters

A/N The following characters posted below will be apart of this story as well. I made them.

Name: Jake Carver Age:11 Love interest: Leah Jenkins Personality: At the start hes like his dad but he turns into a nice kid who hates what his dad becomes like. Weapons: Hatchet,Ar 17 rifle.  
Description of character: He has Black hair in a mohawk and he has sea blue eyes. He wears a red t shirt and a black leather jacket on top of it. He wears black jeans which are ripped. His skin tone is like Carvers. He has black and white adidas trainers.  
Family: William Carver Father, Hailey Carver Mother- deceased. Background: He was a regular kid who did what most kids did. Until the apocalypse hit. When it started his mother died and he became cold and started taking after his dads ways. He was the one who found Howes and is very confident that he can do what he wants.

Name: Leah Jenkins Age: 12 Love interest:Jake Carver Weapons: Hammer Description of character: She is white/ tanned and she has long blonde hair. She has brown eyes and is normally wearing a shirt which is green with the words i survived the apocalypse on. She is normally wearing shorts but in the winter she has a pair of jogging bottoms which are black. She has black and white nike trainers.  
Family: Jessica Jenkins Twin sister-alive, Mother-Deceased, Father-deceased.  
Background: She grew up in north carolina and she and her sister escaped her zombified parents and ran into Jake and Bill Carver. They lived at Howes but didn`t like Bill but they didn`t mind Jake and she eventually started going out with him.

Name: Jessica Jenkins Age: 12 Love interest: Ethan Weapons: 12 throwing knives.  
Description of character: She is just white and not tanned like her sister. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a jumper which says Dumb bitch in red writing. The jumpers Blue and she also wears blue jeans and brown nike trainers.  
Family: Leah Jenkins Twin sister- alive, Mother-deceased, Father-deceased.  
Background: Same as Leahs but she didn`t fall in love with Jake.

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter and these new characters which will hopefully spice up the story. Until next time however goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


End file.
